Plus 5 Percent
by Gatsuaki.Ipeh
Summary: Sai, Suigetsu, Dobe, Neji-senpai. Mereka benar-benar menyimpang! Dan parahnya mereka adalah teman terdekatku dan sama-sama menyukaiku! Apa pesona Uchiha begitu kuat, sampai-sampai laki-lakipun ikut terpikat ? (۳ Д )۳ Sequel dari 5 Percent. Bagi yang penasaran kepada siapakah aku memberikan kancing kedua seragamku? Oneshot ini akan menjawabnya.


[Oneshot]  
Title : +5%  
By : Gatsuaki Yuuji  
Main Cast : Uchiha Sasuke & Sai.  
Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu Papiku.  
Genre : Shonen Ai.  
BGM : GReeeeN - Itsumademo

Sekuel dari : 5%

* * *

09.45pm.  
Kediaman Uchiha.  
Kamar Sasuke.

- Sasuke PoV -

"Yosh!", seruku setelah selesai menempelkan brosur konser Flow yang diberi Karin, teman sekelasku, tadi siang.

Aku mengambil spidol merah dan melingkari kalimat 'VVIP = 1,2jt' pada brosur.

"Berdua berarti 2,4juta. Tabunganku ada 1,8juta. Aku butuh 600ribu lagi", gumanku sambil menatap brosur.

Aku merebahkan diri di atas ranjang.  
"Penjualan tiket akan dibuka 1 minggu lagi. Berarti aku harus mencari duit 600ribu itu dalam tempo kurang dari 1 minggu. Bagaimana cara mendapatkannya, ya? Minjam? Hello? Aku akan diterjang otousan, karena telah menjatuhkan martabat Uchiha hanya gara-gara meminjam duit 600ribu. Tapi, kalau tidak begitu... Mmmm~ kurasa aku harus bekerja. Tapi kerja apa ya?", tanyaku pada diri sendiri.

Jangan heran kerena aku suka berbicara sendiri, lagi pula ini di kamarku. Jadi aku bebas bermonolog.

_Dreeeet Dreeeet..._  
Ponselku bergetar di atas meja.

Dengan malas, aku bangkit dan mengambil ponselku.  
"Cih! Lagi-lagi dia mengubah namanya!", ketusku ketika melihat panggilan masuk dari layar ponsel yang bertuliskan 'Sai-koi'.

Dan jangan heran juga mengapa Sai bisa mengubah namanya di ponselku. Hal ini wajar saja, karena apa yang menjadi milikku, itu juga menjadi miliknya, dan begitu sebaliknya. Aku mengenal Sai, ketika aku sekelas dan duduk sebangku dengannya di kelas 2 SMU.

"Hn", sahutku malas sambil kembali menjatuhkan diri di ranjang.  
"_Sasu-koi~_",  
". . .", aku tidak menyahut, karena itu bukan namaku.  
"_Sa-su-ke-ku~_", panggilnya lagi sambil meniru logat si pink-Sakura-.  
"Oyasumi~", kataku sambil menekan tombol merah, setelah itu aku melempar ponselku ke samping.

Sangat konyol sekali, jika dia meneleponku hanya untuk menyapaku dengan panggilan yang menjijikkan seperti itu.

_Dreeeet Dreeeet..._  
Ponselku bergetar lagi.

"Huf~", aku menghela nafas sebelum mengambil kembali ponselku lagi.  
"Ada apa lagi?", tanyaku pada Sai.  
"_Aku kangen~_", jawab Sai memelas.

Aku memejamkan mataku sambil tetap terhubung dengan Sai. Menunggu Sai menjelaskan alasan dia meneleponku.  
"_Apa kau sudah mendapat brosur tentang konser Flow?_", tanya Sai.  
"Hn",  
"_Apa kau ingin ikut?_",  
"Hn",  
"_Tiket VVIP?_",  
"Hn",  
"_Pergi dengan siapa?_",  
"Hn",  
"_Hn itu siapa?_",  
"Hn",  
"_Itachi-senpai, ya?_",  
"Hn",  
"_Kau ingin pergi denganku?_",  
"Tidak",  
"_Aku bisa membelikan tiket untukmu_",  
"Tidak perlu, aku bisa beli sendiri",  
"_Memangnya kau punya uang?_",  
"Punya, tapi tidak cukup",  
"_Mmmm~ kau pasti berniat menyuruh Itachi-senpai membelikan tiket untukmu kan?_", tebak Sai.  
"Tidak! Aku yang mengajak, otomatis aku yang harus membelikan tiket untuknya", bantahku.  
_"Lalu? Bagaimana caramu mendapatkan uang?_",  
"Bekerja",  
"_Kerja apa?_",  
"Jual diri, mungkin", jawabku asal.  
"_Juallah dirimu padaku!_",

Cih! Aku hanya bercanda, tapi dia malah menganggapnya serius.  
"Aku tidak akan menjual diriku padamu", kataku.  
"_Lalu? Pada siapa? Itachi-senpai? Orochimaru-sensei? Kakashi-sensei? Suigetsu? Neji-senpai? Atau si pirang yang kau panggil Dobe itu?_", tanya Sai.  
"Oi, oi! Mengapa yang kau sebutkan itu semua laki-laki? Memangnya aku menyimpang sepertimu!", ketusku.  
"_Karena hatiku panas, saat melihat mereka bersamamu_", jelas Sai lirih.

Aku hanya bisa pasrah punya teman yang punya sifat menyimpang seperti Sai. Seharusnya aku menjauhinya, ketika aku mengetahui penyakit menyimpangnya ini. Tapi aku terlalu kasihan jika harus menjauhinya. Karena dia adalah soulmateku, dan juga tempat pelarian bagiku. Aku selalu curhat padanya, jika aku ada masalah. Tidak mungkin donk, aku memendam masalah yang tidak bisa aku selesaikan sendirian. Seelite-elitenya Uchiha, pasti butuh juga yang namanya soulmate.

"_Sasuke?_", tanyanya.  
"Hn",  
"_Aku... Mencintaimu..._", kata Sai pelan.  
"Hn",  
"_Apa kau mencintaiku?_",

Aku hanya bisa berseringai mendengar pertanyaannya itu. Hello? Aku masih normal!

"_Sasuke?_", panggilnya.  
"Oyasumi~", kataku pelan sambil mematikan ponsel.

Jika aku terus menanggapinya, maka dia akan semakin berkata yang aneh-aneh. Lagi pula jam tidurku sudah tiba.

_Biiiip Biiiip..._  
Terdengar bunyi dari ponselku yang menandakan ada pesan masuk.

From : Sai-koi  
Mungkin saat ini, kau tidak mencintaiku. Tapi aku yakin, suatu saat nanti, kau akan mencintaiku. Oyasumi, Sasu-koi. ( •͡˘ε˘ •͡ )

Aku tersenyum setelah membaca pesan dari Sai.  
"Ya. Suatu saat nanti, entah itu kapan. Mungkin aku akan mencintaimu, meskipun itu tidak tulus", kataku sambil menatap layar ponsel.

* * *

Keesokan harinya.  
Di sekolah.

"Ohayou, Sasuke!", sapa Sai sambil merangkul pundakku.  
"Hn", sahutku.  
"Apa kau mau berkerja denganku?", tanya Sai sedikit berbisik.

Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan curiga.  
"Aku ingin menyewa tubuhmu untuk kujadikan objek lukisanku", jelasnya.  
"Terima kasih atas tawaranmu, dan dengan senang hati aku menolaknya", kataku dingin sambil melepas rangkulannya dan berjalan menjauhinya.

Langkahku terhenti sejenak ketika melihat Dobe sedang menyapa dan berseringai lebar padaku. Dengan cueknya aku berlalu sambil memasang tampang stoic khas Uchiha. Aku tidak ada urusan dengan Dobe, bahkan moodku untuk menyindirnyapun tidak ada.

* * *

Sesampainya di kelas.  
Terdengar suara teriakan di sana-sini. Apa lagi setelah kedatanganku, semakin ribut! Tidak perlu heran begitu, wajar-wajar saja, karena aku termasuk laki-laki yang paling populer di sekolah. Alasannya? Tidak perlu dijelaskan, karena akan membuat kalian iri nantinya.

"Sasuke-kun~ Apa kau akan pergi menonton konser Flow bulan depan?", tanya si pink.  
"Hn", jawabku.  
"Pilih tiket yang mana?", sambung Ino.  
"VVIP", jawabku.  
"Kyaaaa~ Kita sehati, Sasuke-kun~", kata si pink dengan gemesnya.

Mereka salah satu dari Fansgirlsku.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, aku mampir ke sebuah cafe yang selalu ramai dikunjungi untuk mencari pekerjaan. Dan aku diterima sebagai tukang cuci piring. Ini pertama kalinya aku bekerja di dapur, yang dipenuhi dengan setumpuk peralatan makan yang kotor dan berlemak, ditambah dengan suasana dapur yang panas dan sedikit berasap. It's OK! Bekerja di belakang layar lebih aman, setidaknya tidak ada yang tahu bahwa seorang Uchiha bekerja sebagai tukang cuci piring.

* * *

6 hari kemudian.  
08.15 pm.  
Di kamar.

"2, 3, 4, 5, 6! Yosh! 2,4juta sudah terkumpul! Masih ada sisa untuk simpanan berikutnya!", sorakku setelah menghitung jumlah duit yang ada di dompetku.

Aku memasukkan duit tersebut ke dalam dompet, lalu meletakkan dompetku di laci kiri meja belajar. Kemudian aku mengeluarkan ponsel dari laci, dan mengaktifkan kembali ponselku. Sudah 6 hari ponselku tidak diaktifkan, dan sudah 6 hari pula aku tidak masuk sekolah. Aku tidak peduli dengan sekolah, lagi pula, ujian kelulusan sudah selesai, tinggal menunggu pengumuman saja. Toh, percuma saja ke sekolah, kalau hanya untuk mendengar keributan.

_Biiiip... Biiip... Biiip... Biiiip..._  
Banyak pesan masuk dari ponselku. Dan aku mulai membacanya satu persatu.

Setelah membaca semua pesan. Aku membuka web MukaBuku untuk mengupdate status dari ponselku.

Dan ini status yang aku ketik :  
I'm OK! Don't worry!

Cukup simple, bukan?

Setelah mengupdate status, aku bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk mandi.

Selesai mandi, aku memandangi diriku yang telanjang dada di depan cermin yang terletak bersebelahan dengan lemari pakaian.  
"Sepertinya aku agak kurusan", gumanku sambil menarik-narik otot perutku.  
"Dan juga... Wajahku agak kurang merona! Tapi setidaknya kata tampan masih melekat padaku", kataku menenangkan diri meskipun aku tahu wajahku sedikit pucat.

Kemudian aku segera memakai kaos putih yang terletak di pinggir ranjang.

_Dreeeet Dreeeet..._  
Ponselku bergetar.

Panggilan masuk dari Sai-koi. Ternyata aku belum mengubah namanya dari contact.  
"Hn", sahutku.  
"_Sekarang aku di depan rumahmu, buka pintu untukku, ya Suke_", katanya.  
"Hn", sahutku tanpa memutuskan panggilan.

Aku mengambil kunci dari laci meja. Karena aku capek menuruni tangga, jadi aku membuka jendela kamarku. Aku melihat-lihat ke luar mencari sosok Sai.  
"Kau dimana? Apa kau bisa menghadap ke jendela kamarku?", tanyaku pada Sai yang masih terhubung.  
"_OK, aku ke sana_",

Tak lama, kulihat dia melambai-lambaikan tangannya padaku sambil melontarkan senyuman palsunya itu.  
"Tangkap ini!", kataku sambil melempar kunci ke arahnya.

Dengan tangkas dia menangkap kunci yang kulempar tadi.  
"Masuk saja, tidak ada siapa-siapa", kataku sebelum menutup panggilan dan jendela kamarku.

Beberapa menit kemudian terdengar ketukan pintu kamarku. Aku berjalan dan membuka pintu untuk Sai.  
"Sasu-koi~", panggil Sai sambil memelukku tiba-tiba.  
"Aku kangen~", sambungnya sambil memperat pelukannya.

Aku tidak membalas pelukannya ataupun melepaskan diri dari pelukannya. Dia memang suka memelukku tiba-tiba, dan akupun sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini. Tapi bukan berarti aku suka diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Sudah bisa dilepas?", tanyaku mulai risih karena dia memelukku sangat erat.

Kemudian dia melepaskan pelukannya. Aku berjalan ke arah ranjang dan merebahkan diri di sana.  
"Kemana saja? Menghilang tanpa kabar, bahkan ponselpun tidak aktif", tanya Sai sambil duduk di depan meja belajar.  
"Aku sibuk kerja, cari duit", jawabku.  
"Kau tahu, aku sangat mencemaskanmu?",  
"Kau tidak perlu mencemaskanku",  
"Kau bahkan terlihat pucat",  
"Kulitku memang pucat",  
"Apa kau baik-baik saja?",  
"Hn",  
"Kuharap begitu",

"Papamu tidak ada?", tanya Sai ikut merebahkan diri di sebelahku.  
"Selama 6 hari ini aku tidak melihatnya. Mungkin dinas keluar kota", jelasku.  
"Lalu, Itachi-senpai tidak pulang?", tanya Sai lagi.  
"Dia masih kuliah di Oto",  
"Tapi dia janji akan pulang untuk menonton konser Flow bersamaku", sambungku.  
"Bagaimana kalau dia tidak pulang?", tanya Sai.

Aku menatap Sai dengan kesal.  
"Aku kan cuma bertanya. Bukankah Itachi-senpai itu selalu sibuk kuliah sambil bekerja, dan tidak pernah meluangkan waktu untukmu?", jelas Sai sambil tersenyum padaku.  
"Kalau dia tidak pulang... Mungkin aku akan... bunuh diri...",  
"Kau sangat bodoh jika bertindak seperti itu",  
"Iya. Dan kau juga sangat bodoh, jika percaya dengan ucapanku barusan", seringaiku.  
"Hahaha... Aku hampir saja mempercayai ucapanmu itu, karena tampangmu sangat serius ketika mengatakannya. Huf~ aku bahkan masih belum bisa memahamimu sepenuhnya", jelas Sai sambil tertawa kecil.  
"Tidak ada yang bisa memahamiku, bahkan Otousan, juga... aniki mungkin...", jelasku sambil memejamkan kedua mataku.  
"Apa aku termasuk orang yang bisa memahamimu?",  
"Selama kau tidak membuatku kecewa. Itu sudah cukup menandakan bahwa kau memahamiku",  
"Apa aku pernah membuatmu kecewa?",  
"Selama ini belum pernah",  
"Berarti aku termasuk orang yang bisa memahamimu", kata Sai puas.  
"Hn",  
"Ne, Sasuke. Besok...",  
"Kalau kau ingin pulang, jangan lupa kunci pintunya. Setelah itu lempar kuncinya ke jendela kamarku. Oyasumi~", selaku sambil menarik selimut dan menutupi wajahku.

Aku tidak sanggup berbicara lebih lama lagi. Kepalaku sedikit pusing, aku benar-benar capek hari ini.  
"Kalau begitu, aku menginap saja malam ini", kata Sai.  
"Hn", gumanku.

* * *

Keesokan harinya.  
Aku terbangun dalam keadaan tidak sehat. Kepalaku sangat pusing, tubuhku juga sulit digerakkan. Aku mengerjapkan mataku, melihat sekeliling.

"Ohayou, Sasu-koi", sapa Sai sambil tersenyum.  
"Oha...you... ehem..", sahutku dengan susah payah, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang menyangkut di kerongkonganku.  
"Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja. Kau sakit", jelasnya sambil meletakkan tangan kanannya di dahiku.

Ingin sekali aku menepis tangannya yang hinggap di dahiku, tapi apa daya tanganku sulit digerakan. Kurasa aku benar-benar sakit. So, poor!

"Tiketnya~", kataku mulai cemas.  
"Aku akan membelikannya untukmu",  
"Duitnya... ehem... ada di laci sebelah kiri meja belajar", kataku sambil menunjuk dengan susah payah ke arah meja belajar yang berada di sebelah kiriku.  
"Baiklah! Nanti siang aku akan pergi membelinya",  
"Sankyu", kataku pelan.

Mungkin saat ini aku terlihat sangat lemah dan menyedihkan.

"Ada lagi yang bisa kubantu, Sasu-koi?", tanya Sai.  
"Tidak ada", jawabku sambil memunggunginya.

3 hari kemudian.  
Aku ke sekolah untuk melihat pengumuman kelulusan. Sebenarnya aku tidak perlu repot-repot melihatnya, karena aku sudah bisa menebak hasilnya.

And see? Namaku bertengger di urutan pertama juara umum.  
"Namaku masih berada di bawah namamu", kata Sai pelan.  
"Hn",  
"Yey! Aku berhasil mengalahkanmu, Kiba!", terdengar suara cempreng Dobe dari sebelahku.  
"Cih! Hanya beda beberapa point", gerutu Kiba.  
"Kau dikalahkan oleh Dobe?", tanyaku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar barusan.

Kiba hanya membuang muka sambil mencibir. Sedangkan Dobe hanya menyengir sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang selalu gatal.

"Bagiku, kau tetap Dobe",sindirku.  
"Hehehe... Sankyu, teme~", cengirnya menerima sindiranku, tidak biasanya dia pasrah begitu, biasanya dia pasti akan menyindirku balik.

_Dreeeet Dreeeet..._  
Ponselku bergetar di saku celanaku.

Aku mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana dan melihat nama yang tertera dari ponselku.

Aniki?  
Dengan segera aku menjauhkan diri dari keramaian, agar bisa menjawab panggilan dengan tenang. Aku menghentikan langkahku di belakang sekolah yang tampak sepi.

"_How are you, otouto?_",  
"Fine!", sahutku.  
"_Bagaimana dengan nilaimu? Apa kau lulus?_",  
"Kau bertanya seperti itu seolah-olah tidak tahu kemampuanku. Kau ini anikiku atau bukan?", cibirku.  
"_Hahaha..._", tawanya.  
"Aku minta hadiah darimu",  
"_Hadiah?_",  
"Aku ingin kau menemaniku ke konser Flow Sabtu depan. Itu mudah, kan?", pintaku langsung.  
"_OK! Akan kuusahakan_",  
"Kutunggu kedatanganmu, aniki!", kataku sambil tersenyum senang.

Kemudian panggilanpun terputus. Aku memasukkan ponsel ke saku celanaku. Ketika aku berbalik, aku melihat Sai sedang berdiri kurang lebih 2 meter di hadapanku..  
"Kau menguping?", tanyaku.  
"Aku iri, sangat iri dengan Itachi-senpai", katanya dengan ekspresi sedih.  
"Apa yang kau irikan?",  
"Kau selalu tersenyum senang setelah berbicara singkat dengan dia di telepon. Tapi, saat kau berbicara denganku, kau selalu bersikap dingin padaku. Memangnya apa yang dikatakannya, sampai kau bisa tersenyum seperti itu?", jelas Sai lirih.

Baru kali ini aku melihat ekspresi kecewanya. Biasanya dia selalu mengobral senyum palsu di hadapanku.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa. Dan kau juga tidak perlu meniru apa yang dilakukan anikiku. Lakukan saja apa yang kau suka, asalkan itu tidak merugikanku", jelasku sambil menepuk pundaknya.

* * *

Suntuk. Bosan. Jenuh.  
Yah itulah yang aku rasakan. Hanya tinggal berdua dengan otousan. Mumpung aku sedang bosan, akan kujelaskan sedikit tentang keluargaku. Aku memiliki seorang aniki yang bernama Itachi, umur kami hanya berbeda 3 tahun. Ketika aku SD, Otousan dan okaasan bercerai. Aniki memilih untuk tinggal bersama otousan, dan karena aku ingin bersama aniki, maka aku juga memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama otousan, walaupun sebenarnya aku ingin tinggal bersama okaasan. Setelah tamat SMU, aniki memutuskan untuk kuliah kedokteran di Universitas yang ada di Oto. Aniki berjanji akan pulang setiap liburan semester, tapi tetap saja aku merasa kesepian. Tapi aniki sangat sibuk, sampai-sampai dia jarang pulang, dan bahkan jarang menghubungiku. Kurasa sampai di sini saja perkenalan tentang keluargaku. Karena aku, benar-benar sangat sangat suntuk.

Seperti biasa, aku mampir ke MukaBuku.  
Dan status updateku kali ini adalah :  
Seminggu lagi...

Ya, seminggu lagi adalah upacara kelulusanku. Dan setelah itu, aku akan melanjutkan kuliah di universitas yang sama dengan aniki, yaitu di Oto. Bye bye Konoha! (⌒˛⌒) "̮ ◦нɑнɑнɑнɑ◦ "̮

* * *

Keesokan harinya di sekolah.  
Aku menemukan selembar surat yang terjatuh ketika aku membuka lokerku.

Saat aku memungutnya, tiba-tiba Sai datang. Dengan segera aku meremas surat tersebut dan membuangnya ke tong sampah terdekat.  
Palingan itu surat dari fansku.

* * *

Sai mengajakku ke atap.

"Ada perlu apa?", tanyaku pada Sai yang menatap ke langit.  
"Sebentar lagi, kita akan berpisah. Apa kau sedih?",  
"Tidak tahu. Karena itu masih belum terjadi", jawabku ringan.  
"Kau memang tidak peka", cibir Sai.  
"Hn",  
"Mengapa harus ke Oto? Bukankah di Konoha juga ada universitas kedokteran",  
"Karena di Oto ada dia", jawabku.  
"Dia lagi~", keluhnya.  
"Kau tahu kan, aku sangat mengaguminya", jelasku.  
"Apa kau tidak bisa mengagumiku? Padahal aku selalu di dekatmu",  
"Sebaiknya kita ke kelas, udara di sini dingin", ajakku.  
"Mengapa kau selalu menghindar ketika aku sedang berbicara serius tentang perasaanku padamu?", tanya Sai sambil meraih tangan kiriku sebelum aku pergi.  
"Karena aku tidak ingin kau menyimpang terlalu jauh. Aku dan kau sama-sama laki-laki, sangat mustahil bagiku untuk menjalani hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar teman", jelasku.  
"Apa kau tahu, cinta itu buta, cinta tidak memandang status, usia, ataupun gender", jelas Sai.  
"Aku tahu, tapi aku tidak bisa menerima pernyataan itu. Hubungan seperti itu akan cepat berakhir karena banyak pihak yang menentang",

"Kuharap kau mengerti. Cobalah mencintai seorang wanita, karena itu lebih baik daripada harus mencintai laki-laki sepertiku. Aku tidak mau kau kecewa karena aku tidak bisa menyambut perasaanmu", jelasku sambil beranjak pergi meninggalkannya.

_Tap Tap Tap..._  
Terdengar suara langkah cepat menuruni anak tangga. Sai merangkul pundakku tiba-tiba.

"Aku terlanjur menaruh hati padamu. Dan aku tidak bisa mencintai orang lain selain dirimu. Lagi pula aku sudah menyimpang terlalu jauh, dan aku tidak berniat untuk kembali ke jalan normal", kata Sai sambil tersenyum yakin padaku.  
"Ya, sudah deh! Terserah kau saja!", kataku pasrah.

Kuso! Sia-sia saja aku berceramah panjang lebar padanya tadi! (''`▽´)-σ

* * *

Sesampainya aku di depan kelas, kulihat si Dobe sedang mengeluh sambil menyebut 'Teme'. Karena merasa disebut, akupun memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Dobe'. Kami hampir saja beradu bacot, kalau saja Sai tidak menegur kami. Kemudian si Dobe itu pergi ke kelasnya yang bersebelahan dengan kelasku.  
"Dia masih seperti yang dulu", kataku sambil berseringai melihat punggungnya.  
"Dia menyukaimu, Suke", kata Sai.  
"Hah?!", tanyaku tidak percaya.  
"Kau benar-benar tidak peka", sindir Sai.  
"Cih!", ketusku.

Dobe menyukaiku? Hahaha... Yang benar saja!

* * *

09.15 pm.  
Di kamar.

Aku ingin sekali mengenalmu lebih dalam lagi, teme pantat ayam!

Aku membaca kembali surat yang aku temukan di dalam tasku.  
"Dasar Dobe! Apa kau benar-benar menyimpang?", ketusku setelah mengetahui siapa yang menulis surat ini.

Aku meletakkan surat tersebut ke dalam laci meja belajarku. Kemudian pandanganku beralih ke sebuah kotak mini yang tadinya terbungkus kertas berwarna pink. Awalnya kukira itu dari Dobe, tapi setelah membukanya, ternyata bukan. Isinya adalah sebuah kancing seragam dan juga memo pink dengan tinta biru yang bertuliskan :  
The button of my heart. I love u, dear   
Hope u love me. I miss u, my Suke~

Smell it, if u wanna know who am I?

Tanpa mendekatkan hidungku ke arah kotakpun aku sudah tahu siapa yang mengirimkannya. Wangi anggur yang pekat, tercium ketika aku membuka kotak itu.

"Huf~ Ternyata Suigetsu juga menyimpang", kataku lemas.

Suigetsu adalah teman sekelasku dan juga 1 team sepak bola denganku. Dia memutuskan untuk kuliah di Suna.

Huf~ Mengapa teman-temanku bisa menyimpang, ya? Semoga saja mereka sadar, bahwa apa yang mereka lakukan itu salah.

* * *

Keesokan harinya di sekolah.  
Jam istirahat.  
Belakang sekolah.

"Kuso!", umpatku sambil menendang tong sampah.

Tadi aniki meneleponku, dia bilang dia tidak bisa menemaniku ke konser Flow Sabtu ini. Dia benar-benar ingkar janji! (۳˚Д˚)۳

"Baka aniki!", umpatku pelan sambil memungut kembali sampah-sampah yang berserakan dari tong sampah yang kutendang tadi.

Ketika aku sedang memunguti sampah, datanglah Dobe membantuku memunguti sampah tersebut. Sempat terjadi adu bacot di antara kami. Saat aku menghinanya, dia terlihat kecewa. Aku jadi teringat dengan surat yang kudapat kemarin.

Aku mengeluarkan sebuah amplop putih yang berisi tiket konser Flow. Kemudian aku memberikan amplop tersebut kepadanya. Anggap saja sebagai imbalan karena telah membantuku memungut sampah, selain itu kuharap dia bisa mengajak seseorang untuk pergi bersamanya menonton konser tersebut.

* * *

Malam harinya, aku mengupdate status yang berisi :  
IiiiH! SEBeeeeL!

Karena aku benar-bener kesal sama aniki yang telah ingkar janji! Dia benar-benar tidak tahu bahwa aku sangat antusias dengan konser itu! Baka aniki!

_Dreeeet Dreeeet..._  
Panggilan masuk dari ponselku.

"Sai-koi", kataku sambil membaca tulisan di layar ponsel, ternyata aku belum sempat mengganti namanya.  
"Hn", sahutku.  
"_Apa yang membuatmu sebel, Suke?_", tanya Sai.

Huf~ lagi-lagi dia memotong namaku.

"Itachi", jawabku.  
"_Itachi-senpai?_",  
"Dia tidak bisa menemaniku nonton konser besok", curhatku.  
"_Kau bisa pergi denganku_", tawar Sai.  
"Tidak. Aku sudah tidak ada mood untuk pergi. Lagi pula, tiketku sudah kuberikan pada Dobe", jelasku.  
"_Kau memberikan tiketmu pada si pirang itu?_", tanya Sai yang terdengar sedikit marah.  
"Hn",  
"_Jangan katakan kalau kau menyukainya_",  
"Aku masih normal, Sai!", ketusku.  
"_. . ._",

"_. . ._",  
"Sai?", panggilku.  
"_Aku cemburu, Suke~_", lirihnya.

"_Dadaku sesak dan aku... tidak tahu, mau marah atau menangis. Mengapa kau tidak bisa memahami perasaanku? Aku, tulus mencintaimu~_",

Mendengar suara Sai, entah mengapa, dadaku juga terasa sesak.  
"Kalau kau ingin marah, marah saja. Aku tidak ingin mendengarmu menangis, karena aku...", kalimatku tergantung.

Aku mencengkram dadaku, menggigit bibirku, aku tidak tahu mau berkata apa?  
"Karena aku... tidak ingin sahabatku menangis gara-gara ulahku", jelasku melanjutkan kalimat yang sempat tergantung.

Kuharap, kata-kataku ini tidak menyakitinya.  
"_Aku memilih menangis, daripada harus marah padamu. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, aku laki-laki, dan aku tidak akan... Hiks...hiks... menangis, Sasu-koi~ huhuhuhu~_", terdengar suara tangis dari Sai.

Aku membuatnya menangis! Soulmateku menangis gara-gara aku! (۳˚Д˚)۳

"Hiks... Hiks... Go, gomen, Sai~", isakku.

Akhirnya kami menangis bersama. Aku sadar bahwa aku OOC-out of character-, tapi inilah aku yang sebenarnya. Aku akan menangis ketika soulmateku menangis. Uchiha juga punya perasaan!

* * *

Keesokan harinya di sekolah.  
Dobe mengembalikan tiket yang kuberikan kemarin. Aku menolak untuk mengambilnya kembali. Tidak ada dalam kamus, bahwa Uchiha mengambil kembali barang yang telah diberikan. Tapi dia malah bersikeras mengajakku untuk pergi bersamanya. Aku tidak menghiraukannya. Aku lebih mengharapkan pergi bersama aniki daripada harus pergi bersama Dobe.

BTW, hari ini aku tidak melihat Sai.

* * *

Siang harinya.  
Di kamar.

Aku melirik jam yang terpasang di dinding kamarku.  
15 menit lagi, konser akan dimulai.

"Flow~", lirihku sambil menenggelamkan wajahku ke bantal.

Kuso! Gara-gara aniki! Aku jadi tidak bisa nonton konser Flow! (''`▽´)-σ

Aku mampir lagi ke MukaBuku untuk mengupdate status. Pandanganku tertuju pada status update seseorang.

**Uzumaki Naruto**  
Menunggu kedatangan teme pantat ayam.  
Like . Comment . Share . 20 seconds ago via mobile .  
Hinatadecoco like this.

Cih! Dia benar-benar menungguku! Dan lagi-lagi, aku teringat dengan surat itu.

"OK! Akan kukabulkan permintaanmu, Dobe!", seringaiku.

Kemudian aku segera ke lokasi tempat konser berlangsung.

* * *

1 jam kemudian.  
Aku baru sampai ke lokasi.

Di sana kulihat dia sedang menungguku sambil bersenandung lagu Go!

"Dobe!", panggilku.

Dia sangat senang ketika melihatku. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, kami segera masuk.

Selama konser berlangsung, awalnya aku tidak menikmatinya, aku masih membayangkan anikiku. Dia sedang apa ya? Cih! Mengapa aku malah memikirkannya? Seharusnya aku bersenang-senang di sini!

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh tangan kananku. Rupanya Dobe sedang menggenggam tanganku. Aku membiarkan Dobe menyentuh tanganku, tidak apa-apa kan? Setidaknya aku bisa merasakan bahwa aku tidak sendirian di sini.

* * *

Setelah konser berakhir.  
Aku segera menarik Dobe pergi menjauhi lokasi. Aku membawanya masuk ke bus. Akan sangat tidak elite jika ada yang melihatku. Tadi Uchiha telah berkata tidak akan pergi, tapi nyatanya pergi juga. Bisa-bisa Uchiha dinilai plin-plan.

Selama di bus, kami tampak canggung. Tidak biasanya kami mati tingkah seperti ini. Biasanya kami selalu saling sindir ataupun bertengkar ketika bersama. Tapi, kali ini berbeda. Mungkin karena aku tidak menyindirnya duluan. Apa sebaiknya kusindir terlebih dahulu? Tidak! Sebaiknya aku diam saja, bukankah dia ingin memahamiku? Lagi pula ini di dalam bus, kalau tiba-tiba kami bertengkar, bisa-bisa kami diusir keluar.

Well, kami hanya berbincang sedikit hal. Mulai dari alasanku datang ke konser, sampai orang special yang ingin kuajak pergi ke konser bersamaku. Dia sangat antusias ketika membahas orang yang special bagiku. Dobe juga bertanya berapa persen aku mencintai orang special itu. Awalnya aku menjawab 100%, tapi aku meralatnya menjadi 95%, karena aniki telah membuatku kesal. Jadi kupotong 5%! (''`▽´)-σ  
Sisa yang 5% itu, mungkin akan kuberikan pada Dobe, tapi sepertinya tidak perlu, karena dia berkata tidak mengharapkannya. Ya, sudah! Kuberikan saja untuk Sai!

Aku melihat raut wajah Dobe sangat kusut, mungkin dia lapar. Aku ingin mengajaknya makan di Ichiraku Ramen, tempat favoritenya. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengajaknya secara langsung, jadi aku bertanya padanya, tempat apa yang paling disukainya. Dan dalam hitungan 5 detik, dia langsung menjawab.  
"Ichiraku Ramen!",  
"Cih!", dia mudah sekali ditebak.

* * *

Ichiraku Ramen.

Mengajaknya makan di tempat favorite, akan lebih enjoy untuk bertukar pikiran. Setidaknya ini terakhir kalinya kami berbicara sebelum aku meninggalkan Konoha dan pergi ke Oto. Ayo, bicaralah, Dobe!

Kulihat Dobe sangat tidak bersemangat menghabiskan ramennya. Apa ramennya tidak enak? Atau dia tidak lapar? Dia membuatku heran dan bertanya-tanya.

Dobe bilang dia sedang patah hati. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum sambil mengejeknya. Dobe patah hati? Syukurlah! Dia tidak menyimpang! Dia hanya menganggapku teman biasa! Yes!

Lalu aku bertanya padanya, apakah dia akan menyerah begitu saja? Dan dengan lemas dia menjawab iya.  
"Dobe!", ketusku kecewa dengan jawabannya.

Ini bukan Dobe yang biasanya! Dia tidak akan mudah menyerah begitu saja hanya karena patah hati! Kalau seperti ini apa sebaiknya aku bertindak sebagai Cupid buat mereka? BTW, siapa wanita yang disukainya? Apa si pink itu, ya?

"Hwaaaa! Kau membuatku patah hati, teme!", teriaknya tiba-tiba.

Kemudian dia berlari keluar meninggalkanku.

What?! Aku yang membuatnya patah hati? Memangnya apa yang telah kuperbuat padanya?

* * *

Keesokan harinya, aku sama sekali tidak melihat Dobe, dia sepertinya menghindariku. Begitu pula dengan Sai. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang hilang! Tell me why! (۳˚Д˚)۳

Hingga acara kelulusan tiba. Secara tidak sengaja aku bertatap mata dengan Dobe. Tanpa berlama-lama lagi aku menariknya ke pojok hall dan berbicara padanya. Aku ingin dia menjelaskannya padaku. Mengapa dia menuduhku sebagai penyebabnya patah hati? Tapi dia sama sekali tidak mau membahasnya. Dengan kesal aku mengembalikan surat yang ditulisnya dulu.

"Kalau begitu, tidak ada gunanya kau menulis surat seperti ini!", ketusku.

Dia diam tertegun, dia lupa bahwa dia pernah menulis surat ini!

"Ya, sudah! Lupakan saja!", ketusku sambil berjalan meninggalkannya.  
"TEME!", teriakknya.

Teriakannya menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang ada di hall.

"Cih! Dobe!", umpatku dalam hati.

Akhirnya dia mau bercerita padaku. Dia patah hati karena aku menyukai orang lain dan tidak memberi sepersen cintaku untuknya. Jadi itu permasalahannya. Huf~ Dia seperti anak kecil yang mengambek tidak diberikan permen.

Lalu aku menghiburnya dengan berkata bahwa aku memberikan 5% cintaku untuknya. Tapi dia malah diam dan kecewa. Aku bingung apa lagi yang harus aku katakan padanya? Apa aku harus menyindirnya supaya dia kembali Dobe seperti yang dulu? Huf~ Dobe yang kukenal ini juga menyimpang.

Saat aku ingin menyindirnya, tiba-tiba Sai datang dan menarikku pergi menjauhinya.

"Aku cemburu, Suke~", bisik Sai.  
"Mengapa kau baru muncul sekarang?", tanyaku pelan.  
"Kau kangen padaku?", tanyanya sambil tersenyum.  
"Entahlah! Ada yang kurang rasanya", jelasku masih bingung dengan pikiranku.

Sai hanya tertawa kecil. Ada maksud tersembunyi dalam tawa kecilnya itu.

"Ne, Suke~ Kira-kira berapa persen untukku?", tanya Sai.

Cih! Dia menguping lagi! (''`▽´)-σ

"5%", jawabku singkat.  
"Cuma 5%? Mengapa aku disetarakan sama dengan si pirang itu?", cibir Sai tidak puas dengan jawabanku.  
"Kalau begitu, kutambah 5% lagi untukmu", kataku dengan santai.

Huf~ Tidak Dobe, tidak Sai, keduanya seperti anak kecil saja!

"Arigatou, Sasu-koi~", bisiknya.  
"Oi, ini masih di lingkungan sekolah!", bisikku kesal.

Dan lagi-lagi, dia menanggapiku dengan tersenyum.

* * *

Setelah acara kelulusan.  
Dobe mengajakku ke belakang sekolah untuk mengatakan sesuatu padaku. Dia memberiku kancing kedua dari seragamnya. Dia bilang kancing itu adalah wujud perasaan 100% cintanya padaku. Padahal itu hanya kancing biasa.

Huf~ Dobe dan Suigetsu juga punya pemikiran yang sama tentang kancing. Terlalu kekanak-kanakan, dan girly.

Dobe meminta kancing kedua seragamku, tapi aku menolaknya dengan alasan sudah dibooking. Dan lagi-lagi, dia memasang wajah kecewa.

"Ini benar-benar sudah dibooking, Dobe!", ketusku dalam hati.

Dari jauh kulihat aniki tersenyum padaku. Dengan segera aku meninggalkan Dobe yang masih kecewa.

"Kau telat, aniki", cibirku.  
"Gemen ne, Sasuke~", kata aniki sambil merangkul pundakku.  
"Ne, Sasuke. Aku ingin memperkenalkan pacarku padamu", kata aniki.

Aku menghentikan langkahku seketika, aku diam dan membatu. Aku benar-benar shock mendengar ucapak aniki barusan! (۳˚Д˚)۳

"Sasuke, kau kenapa? Apa kau baik-baik saja?", tanya aniki ketika melihat wajah kagetku.  
"A, aku ada janji dengan temanku!", ketusku sambil menjauhkan tangan aniki dari pundakku.

Aku berlari meninggalkan aniki.  
Dadaku sesak, sakit dan panas!  
Aniki mempunyai seseorang yang lebih special daripada aku!

Dobe! Apakah ini yang namanya patah hati!  
Kuso!

* * *

Aku menenangkankan diriku yang sedang kacau di atap.

"Baka aniki!", umpatku.

15 menit kemudian.

_Biiiip Biiiip..._  
Ponselku bergetar.

Aku mengeluarkan ponselku dari saku celana.

From : +02307xxxx  
Selamat atas kelulusanmu.  
Dan kau tidak lupa dengan pesananku kan, kouhaiku?

Aku hampir saja melupakannya. Dengan segera aku meninggalkan atap dan menuju kelas 3C, kelasku.

Sesampainya di kelas, aku melihat dia sedang merebahkan diri di bangku paling belakang dekat jendela, tempat duduknya dulu ketika dia masih di kelas 3.

Dia menjulurkan tangan kirinya ketika menyadari kedatanganku. Aku tahu maksudnya. Aku melepaskan kancing kedua seragamku dan meletakkan kancing itu di atas tangannya.

"Berapa persen?", tanyanya.

Cih! Banyak penguping di sekitarku!

Aku berbaring di atas meja bersebelahan denganya.  
"Kau menguping, ya?", tanyaku.  
"Berapa persen?", tagihnya.  
"5%", jawabku singkat.  
"Jadi anikimu 90%?", tanyanya sambil menggenggam erat kancing pemberianku.  
"Entahlah!", jawabku sambil memejamkan mata.

Pikiranku benar-benar kacau. Apa ini yang namanya galau? Uchiha bisa galau juga?

"Tadi kulihat, anikimu bersama wanita yang tidak kukenal", jelasnya.  
"Hn. Wanita itu pacar aniki", jelasku.  
"Kau cemburu, Sasuke?", godanya.  
"Hn",

"Lebih tepatnya aku kecewa", ralatku.  
"Lalu, apa kau akan membuka hatimu untukku, Sasuke?",  
"Tidak tahu. Aku bingung dengan lingkungan sekitarku, aku juga bingung dengan perasaanku ini, semuanya membuatku bingung. Kepalaku jadi sakit memikirkannya. Huf~ kurasa aku mu...", kataku terhenti ketika aku merasakah sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh bibirku.

Aku langsung membuka kedua mataku. Kulihat wajahnya begitu dekat. Matanya terpejam, dia menciumku!

"Kuharap ini tidak membuatmu bingung", jelasnya.  
"Kau membuatku semaking bingung, Neji-sanpai!", cibirku.  
"Huf~", aku menghela nafas berat.

Sai, Suigetsu, Dobe, Neji-senpai. Mereka benar-benar menyimpang! Dan parahnya mereka adalah teman terdekatku yang sama-sama menyukaiku! Apa pesona Uchiha begitu kuat, sampai-sampai laki-lakipun ikut terpikat? (۳˚Д˚)۳

"Reaksimu biasa-biasa saja. Apa ini bukan yang pertama bagimu?",  
"Aku tidak ingat itu ciuman yang keberapa. Mengingat aku sering kecolongan saat aku sedang lengah ataupun tertidur. Tapi yang aku ingat, ciuman pertamaku kuberikan kepada aniki", jawabku.  
"Kau memang fanatik!", ketusnya.  
"Hn",

". . .",  
"Sebaiknya kau menyerah saja! Kau tahu kan anikimu itu sudah punya pacar", bujuknya.  
"Sangat tidak Uchiha sekali, jika aku menyerah begitu saja!", cibirku.  
"Persetan dengan Uchiha!", umpatnya.  
"Hn. Persetan dengan Uchiha!", aku setuju dengan pendapatnya.

"OK! Aku menyerah! Aku capek", sambungku.  
"Lalu, siapa yang kau pilih? Sai? Suigetsu? Naruto? Bakoro *Baka Orochimaru*-sensei? Atau Kakashi-sensei?", tanyanya.  
"Cih!", ketusku.

Pemikirannya sama seperti Sai! Baka senpai!

"Siapa yang kau pilih?", tanyanya penasaran.  
"Himitsu!", seringaiku.

Yang jelas aku tidak akan memilih siapun di antara kalian. Aku masih normal! U know! (''`▽´)-σ

- Sasuke PoV End -

* * *

10.33 pm.  
Kamar Naruto.

Naruto sedang berMukaBuku. Tiba-tiba muncul notification bahwa Sasuke itu Uchiha telah mengapprove pertemanan.

"Yei! Akhirnya teme mengapproveku!", soraknya girang sambil menjatuhkan diri di atas ranjang.  
"Sankyu, Jashin! Kau telah mendengar permintaanku!", katanya sambil membayangkan dia sedang membelah atmosfir berlapis-lapis, meluncur bersama paus akrobatik, menuju rasi bintang paliiiing manis. Memang terlalu lebay imajinasinya, tapi memang inilah yang dirasakannya saat ini.

Kemudian Naruto kembali duduk menghadap laptopnya. Naruto mengklik profile Sasuke dan membaca status update terbaru.

**Sasuke itu Uchiha**  
Universitas Konoha, pilihanku! (ง'̀⌣'́)ง  
Like . Comment . Share 2 minutes ago via mobile .  
16 people like this.  
View all 30 comments

"Hah! Teme memilih Universitas Konoha!", teriak Naruto kaget bercampur senang.

Kaget, karena tidak menyangka Sasuke akan memilih Universitas Konoha, padahal dari info yang didapat bahwa Sasuke akan melanjutkan kuliah di Oto.  
Senang, karena dia akan sekampus dengan Sasuke.

Karena itulah, Naruto jadi beranggapan bahwa Sasuke merespon perasaannya. Dia jadi optimis!

* * *

+5% - End

* * *

Ripwiu pliz ^^


End file.
